


A Thousand Miles Away

by LavedaVida



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, a long-distance au, blushingjolras, silly dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavedaVida/pseuds/LavedaVida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is on one side of the country. Grantaire is on the other. And now they're finally figuring things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Miles Away

"Care to tell us what you're grinning at?" asked Courf, leaning back against the kitchen wall and raising his eyebrows and Enjolras.

"Nothing," muttered Enjolras, tucking his phone into his pocket.

"Your smile begs to differ," Cosette sang, from her place at the counter.

"Shut up," he replied, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Is it  _Rrrrr?_ " asked Courf, rolling the letter across his tongue.

"Maybe," Enjolras said, blushing.

" _When_  will you ask that boy out, Enjolras?" asked Cosette, laughing as Enjolras blushed even more.

"I don't--"

"Don't pull any of that 'I don't know if he likes me that way' bullshit, Enjolras. The man leaves  _kisses_  at the end of his texts. He sends you dumb Snapchat videos. He sends you photos of things that remind him of you. You two are  _so_  in love," Cosette said, rolling her eyes.

"Cosette's right," Coufeyrac said, grinning. "I am the love doctor, and I know all. And I know that Cosette is right."

"Two things. One, please never call yourself the 'love doctor' ever again. Two, if you're so good at love, how come it took you five months of pining to work up the courage to ask Combeferre out?" Enjolras replied, turning to face Courfeyrac and raising his eyebrows.

"It didn't-- I don't-- shut up. It's different with Combeferre. He isn't so obvious about it."

Enjolras pondered those words, and then stood up. "Well, I'm gonna head to my room. I've got work to do," he said.

"Gonna call Grantaire?" Courf called after him, in a sing-song tone.

"No comment," called Enjolras, slipping into his bedroom and closing the door. He leaned back against it, steeling his resolve, before moving to his computer and turning it on. 

As soon as his computer was on, he opened Skype. He smiled as he saw that Grantaire was on as well, and was clicking "Call" before he knew how to stop.

"Hey," he said, as soon as the grainy webcam had focused on Grantaire's face.

"Hi!" said Grantaire, waving dorkily at the camera. "What's up? You don't usually call this early. Not that I'm complaining. I'm definitely not complaining."

Enjolras smiled. "Saw your message. I just... really wanted to talk to you, I guess."

"About anything in particular?" Grantaire raised his eyebrows. "Because I'm very good at talking, I'll have you know. I could talk for hours and hours without stopping and--"

"Willyougooutwithme?"

Grantaire froze. "Pardon?" he finally squeaked out. 

Enjolras took a deep breath. "Will you, R-- Grantaire-- go out with me, Enjolras? Like, be-my-boyfriend go out with me? And oh God, I've probably overstepped, or looked too far into the situation, and--"

Grantaire's mouth fell open.

"You're not saying anything," Enjolras said, biting his lip nervously. "I'm so sorry, this was probably--"

"Will I-- of course. Oh my  _God_ , Enjolras, of course. I thought-- I don't even-- of course I will. Oh my God. Yes."

Enjolras grinned. "...Excuse me," he said. "I-- uh-- I need to-- I'll be right back."

Grantaire watched as Enjolras rushed out of the frame. He heard the door bang open, and then the shout of "I AM DATING GRANTAIRE!" from somewhere off screen. He could hear at least two whoops of happiness, and then Enjolras was being shoved into the frame by a Latino man that he recognized as Courfeyrac-- Enjolras's BFF. ("His words, not mine.")

"Hey man," Courf said, nodding in Grantaire's direction. "Congrats on... this. Insert obligatory 'if you hurt my best friend then I will hurt you' speech here. But seriously, dude. Congrats. He's  been mooning over you for  _months_."

" _Courf!_ " squeaked Enjolras, blushing and shoving his friend out of the frame. 

"Bye Grantaire!" called Courfeyrac, before Grantaire could hear the distinct sound of a door shutting.

Enjolras coughed. "Sorry. I've kind of been telling them all about you and thought that they might like to know. And also, I needed to shout about it. Which you probably heard. Which is rather embarrassing for me. Also, I guess this means that you've formally met Courfeyrac, now."

Grantaire was grinning. "I really want to kiss you right now," he said, rather than replying to Enjolras.

Enjolras covered his face with a pillow. "You can't just  _say_  that," he groaned. "It makes me want to be there with you, holding your hand and kissing your face, and just watching you be you."

"We already have plans in the works to meet up," said Grantaire, with a shrug. "Just two more months, E. Two more months."

Enjolras smiled. "I can't wait," he murmured. He glanced up at the 12-month calendar he had pinned to the wall beside him. There was a date circled in red, two months in advance, with simply the letter "R" written in the middle. "Two months can't come fast enough," he said, after a moment.

"See, you ruined all my plans, though. I was going to get there, stay with you for a few days, ask you out while I was there, and then we'd have several lovely days all to ourselves straight away," said Grantaire. "But I guess I can deal with dating you for two whole months before I get to meet you," he added, teasingly.

Enjolras stuck his tongue out at him. "You're a bad man, R."

"Hey, you still like me," said Grantaire, with an easy shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah," said Enjolras, "I guess I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](www.the-strangest-sea.tumblr.com)
> 
> Inspired by [this post](http://bottomjolrass.tumblr.com/post/81691389426/modern-au-where-enjolras-and-grantaire-meet-over)


End file.
